


Insomnia

by justanother1



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Roughness, Size Difference, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanother1/pseuds/justanother1
Summary: Jai was exhausted. Exhausted people don't exactly have the best ideas.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 22





	Insomnia

He couldn’t sleep. Hadn’t been able to properly for weeks. It was a constant struggle of laying down, closing his eyes and praying, hoping that his anxious thoughts would go to bed so that he could get some much needed rest. Yet that was never how it went, and not how it was apparently meant to be.

Jai would toss back his covers, furry bits and hair strands frazzling with the rising frustration, and roll back out of bed with a huff and a puff and maybe even a hiss under his breath. He would reclothe himself with many babbled complaints and finally, when he felt he had adequate control of himself again, would head downstairs to the bar of the inn where he had been staying.

The routine sucked, but the alcohol did not. It would warm his cheeks and chest, give him that lovely buzz that most importantly drowned his thoughts into nothingness so that he could actually, finally, get to sleep.

And so, that’s where he found himself for what felt like the umpteenth time that month. Sat huddled alone in a far corner, watching the icy sweat drip down his glass with as much detachment as possible to the conversation of the other patrons around him.

Jai had grown used to the murmur, the smokey haze, the coming and going of drunkards all night, but on that night, Hydaelyn herself decided to throw a wrench into what he had grown accustomed. 

The door had opened to wash the bar with the soft glow of night’s moon and with its fleeing back of a door closing entered a person that silenced the bar. He was no taller than your average Roegadyn or Elezen, but his features were far from the norm. From what Jai could make out, everything about him screamed one thing: Dragon.

Jai had heard of the far eastern Au Ra in his travels, but the rumors definitely didn’t do their people justice. Scales of the blackest of nights shimmered across what little bits of charcoal skin were left uncovered, and a pair of matching, curved horns set where ears should have been. Vibrant, glowing eyes searched out for a simple quest, the barkeep, and with a walk so intimidating and smooth a primal might blush, he made his way over and ordered himself something far stronger than Jai would ever even recommend.

Once he sat cozy only a few feet away from Jai’s secluded section of the bar counter, the patrons resumed their business of guzzling their last gil away. Jai, however, could not keep his eyes off the newcomer. Especially the pair of black lips that pursed just enough that Jai could see blue skin hidden inside. 

_That was definitely not a feature he remembered hearing about._

“You know,” the lips parted to make speech and Jai felt his stomach drop. The voice was deep, raspy, and befitting a man that resembled that of such vicious creatures. He could even see razor sharp teeth inside that blue mouth. It was enough to make Jai pause, tail twitching in less of what one might consider fear and more of anticipation. Excitement, even. “It’s rude to stare.”

Jai could feel the friz of his tail puffing with a sudden rush of nerves that came from the sudden attention. “I’m sorry,” he said, averting his gaze back down at his glass. He didn’t want to annoy the handsome stranger with his foolish staring, despite how attractive Jai was finding the man to be.

“S’alright,” he said with a gruff chuckle and a lean towards Jai that made a flush creep up his cheeks and down his thighs. “I get it. I don’t exactly fit in, eh?”

“I bet,” Jai replied back without even a second thought. Well, there was a second thought, and that second thought was to suddenly chug back his drink in a fit of embarrassment in the hopes that perhaps the au ra didn’t hear him or maybe pass out instead and avoid the interaction altogether. 

_Where’d his mouth get off on saying what was on his mind like that? How rude!_

Because Hydaelyn was insanely cruel, neither of those things happened--Instead, the au ra chuckled something of a deep, gruff noise and spoke in a way that really just should not have been allowed. “Just need a li'l preparation, is all.”

“C-can’t be that easy,” Jai choked, feeling extremely flustered. And hot. Oh boy, did he feel hot. It was partly the beer, of course, he couldn’t forget that, but the rest?

“Course it can,” the stranger practically hummed with a drumming of his long fingers against his nearly empty glass.

Jai couldn’t help but turn and stare again, only to be greeted back with eyes as bright as the moon he walked in from. “I find that hard to believe. Just look at you,” he said, a twitch of his lips growing into a smirk as words slurred from his mouth in a rush to speak before he could stop himself. “Scales? Horns? You got a dragon dick, too?”

The man’s lips grew wide into the smarmiest grin he had ever seen, revealing those sharp fangs to glisten in the warm light of the bar. “Do you want to find out?”

Jai’s ears flicked, his tail fluffed and his shoulders rose with a surprise that wiped his own smirk off his face. Dumbfounded, but taken for a fool, he replied simply: “Yes.”

“Oh?” the au ra said, grin growing impossibly bigger. “Well, I can’t just expose myself in a room full of people, now can I? Perhaps you know of someplace more private?”

“Yes,” Jai said, fumbling off the bar stool. 

The other rose to his feet with a grace that was just completely unfair in comparison, but Jai took the sign and hurried off towards the stairs, enthralled in the fact he could feel the man’s presence close behind him. Like the dragons he resembled, he was so incredibly hot, figuratively and physically, and every step tingled deep in Jai.

There was more fumbling when Jai reached his room, but embarrassment had long since been left behind downstairs. Lust had beaten it to death and took over as the new victor. And so, the moment the two crossed the threshold of the rented room, Jai turned back, only to be grabbed about the middle and lifted against the door that had been knocked shut with a scaled slap.

Jai let out a small yelp that was instantly swallowed with large, dark lips engulfing his own and an eager tongue dancing along his soft skin. He leaned back into the touch, wrapping his legs about the au ra’s waist, and opened his mouth wide to invite him inside. And inside the stranger delved, with a tongue that felt rough and misshappen but very domineering, leading the exploration of their mouths with a fervor that made his head spin.

“Name’s Damien,” _Damien_ said as he parted for air, his breathing short and puffing, matching Jai’s own gasps. “Figure should at least know that much if’n you wanna moan it an’ all.”

“Jai,” he replied, opting to ignore the egotistical nature of the au ra’s words. He was rewarded with another rough kiss that slammed his back against the door, but it drove him so far gone that he simply did not care about the pain that sizzled down his spine. That was future Jai’s problem. Current Jai was eager for more. So eager, in fact, that he bucked his hips to get the au ra to move on.

Damien parted their lips for a chuckle that vibrated against Jai’s skin in quite a pleasant way, but it ended all too quickly. The au ra pulled back from the door, carrying Jai-who was still wrapped tightly around his middle-easily over to the bed that the miqo'te had left in disarray where he was dropped upon in the most unceremonious way possible. Course, Jai didn’t care. Neither about the mess his room was in, nor the rude way the man had decided to plop him down. It didn’t matter to him because Damien crawled onto the bed and inbetween Jai’s thighs, spreading his legs wide to accommodate his large body and then some. 

Damien’s lips smashed against Jai’s once again, but with the new, far more comfortable position, Jai was able to bury his fingers in Damien’s hair and squirmed excitedly beneath the au ra. Damien growled deep into his mouth and introduced his fangs with a harsh bite against Jai’s lower lip and an intense, slow grind of his hips, stilling Jai in his tracks and causing the small miqo'te to pathetically keen in want. Damien seemed pleased, however, and relinquished his hold on Jai’s lip with a loud, wet smack, only to then turn his attention to Jai’s neck next.

The sharp teeth sunk into his skin and Jai could not help crying out. Just as quickly as they came, were they gone. “Too much?” came Damien’s gruff voice, sounding so much huskier than before. 

“N-no,” Jai replied after taking a moment to actually try and think, a task very difficult with the current situation. Yes, it hurt, but it was ridiculously hot, and Jai couldn’t help but want more. “Keep going, please?”

And boy did the much larger man keep going, lips and teeth back to his neck, sinking into a brand new spot to worry in a bruising wound that would be there for days, maybe even weeks. Damien’s hands joined the fray and gripped his small waist with a mighty force, kneading the heated skin beneath rough fingers between the hems of his clothes before sliding up underneath in a search for more to touch.

A thumb hooked underneath Jai’s binder and for a moment he felt sobered. How could he forget that he didn’t exactly have a flat chest? He could hear the sigh that escaped between the blue lips set upon his neck, Damien seemed less angry at the predicament and more frustrated that there was even an obstacle in his way. “Get this off,” the au ra growled into his skin, and Jai obliged as fast as he could, rather excited that the man didn’t seem put off in the slightest.

Once Jai’s tops were discarded into the unknowns of his room, Damien descended upon his breast with just as much enthusiasm as his neck, but this time he avoided the use of his fangs. For that, Jai was grateful. So much so that he tilted his head back and rose his chest into the warmth only to once again be rewarded with a groan, a nip, and an eager roll of rock hard hips into his own. He couldn’t help but reciprocate and lifted his ass, softly keening.

Luminescent glassed over eyes looked up at him, but just as he were to meet the gaze it was gone, Damien moving across his chest to entrap Jai’s other breast with a needy growl. It was only then he learned what he had mistook for a misshapen tongue lapping across the darker of his nipple to be forked instead. 

**_That_ ** _was definitely not in the rumors._

Damien’s blue, forked tongue worked magic across his chest, magic that had Jai whimpering and keening all the while, yet when the au ra had grown too impatient with the ordeal, he dipped down. Hot lips and sharp teeth trailed a wet, bruised line down Jai’s heated stomach and further still did Damien’s mouth travel, only pausing at last when another barrier halted his progress.

Damien was none too deterred, however, and quickly made work of the tie to Jai’s pants so that he could then rip them and Jai’s smallclothes down his thighs in one expertly swift motion. Jai was not given even a moment of feeling any type of way at the reveal of his own body because Damien bent back down between his legs and pressed his fiery hot mouth over Jai’s lower lips, tongue dancing up the split in the middle.

Jai jerked his hips up into the motion and Damien grunted against him, the vibration of it rattling Jai’s nerves and caused his thighs to tense. Damien didn’t seem to care about the sudden arrival of legs squeezing around his neck and focused solely on Jai’s pussy, working on him like some kind of erotic sex fiend. 

It was working, though. Jai was turning into a sputtering, mewling mess beneath the large man; his legs were quivering and his fur was fluffed, hands wrapping tightly about dragon-like horns and when a large finger rubbed against his increasingly wet hole, he jerked his hips up, inviting and swallowing the intrusion with ease. The second finger went in just as smoothly, but the third caused him some form of pause. Damien’s fingers were _thick_ and surely two would be enough?

Jai was knocked from his thoughts when those three fingers plunged into his body with an incredibly rough thrust, burning against that lovely spot within that had him yelping. But there was no more action beyond the first. Damien was looking up at him, could feel the gaze flitting across his skin, searching for Jai’s eyes in an effort to gauge his interest, but Jai was too lost to speak. Instead, Jai spread his thighs and wiggled his hips against Damien’s mouth in a pathetic attempt to beg for more.

And more, of course, was given. Just as roughly as the first, Damien pulled his fingers from Jai’s quivering hole and thrust back inside all the while his mouth and tongue continued to work his throbbing clit. Every thrust was just as hard as before, speed increasing the closer and closer Jai could feel to climax, and when at last the pleasure was too high, his body tensed and clamped down around Damien’s fingers. Damien slowed his tongue with a groan, and his large fingers curled inside of Jai, rubbing through every wave of orgasm that rocked throughout.

Only when at last Jai began to soften and relax, did Damien remove his fingers and sit back on his thighs, breath heavy and gaze steeled down Jai’s body. His hands reached for his own pants and settled atop the too-large bulge that threatened the hems of the tight fabric and with a grin that broke on every heavy exhale, he spoke. “Suppose you wanna be seein’ this now, eh?”

Jai couldn’t help the breathy giggle that escaped his mouth. “Oh, please,” he cooed, long ears twitching in the fading candlelight. “Show me.”

Delightfully, Damien was quick to oblige the request, if only not so delightfully starting with his jacket and shirt. He didn’t dally too long though, and once he tossed his own tops down to join Jai’s clothes in the unknown, he swiftly undid the ties of his pants. Though Damien’s movements were with much precision and expertise, he slowed in the revealing of his cock. Jai could completely understand why once it was freed of its suffocating prison.

“Oh,” Jai nervously gulped as he eyed the man above him.

Damien’s body was unfairly impressive. The dragon-like scales seemed to favor the sides of his neck, his torso, his arms and his legs, so that his heavily muscled physique could be on show where they did not grow. It was an incredible complement with the large cock that throbbed in Damien’s grip, dripping with want from a hooded blue tip that matched the tongue within the man’s mouth. 

“Don’t be afraid,” Damien teased as he rubbed himself, causing the precum that had accumulated in the hood of his cock to leak onto the bed. 

“I’m not,” Jai lied defiantly.

The au ra chuckled and leaned over Jai, hands bracing himself so that he could stare directly down into the miqote’s glowing, amber eyes. “Are too, but i’s okay. You’re plen’y prepared.”

Jai blinked. And giggled. A callback to their previous conversation? This man was ridiculous… And moving again, just enough that he could fish something out of his pockets before he completely discarded the pants and moved back over Jai.

With a swift motion, Damien tugged a large ring over his cock and pushed it to the base, a magicked condom that would sit snug for the remainder of their activities. Jai keened at the thought of the au ra actually wanting to _fuck_ him and squirmed beneath the man, arms rising above his head and legs spreading in anticipation. 

“Eager, eh?” Damien chuckled but grabbed Jai’s thighs so that he could adjust between them, and once settled on his knees he rocked his hips and nudged his fat cock up into the slit of Jai’s pussy. The action sent a spark of pleasure through Jai and he mewled with a buck of his hips in an attempt to make it happen again.

Damien was cruel, though, and grabbed Jai’s hips to keep him still while he rocked his own hips again, his cock rubbing a thick, slick mess between Jai’s lower lips. He kept repeating the movement, again and again, teasing the poor miqo'te into a quivering pile of need, but only when Damien pulled back enough to readjust, did Jai notice. Damien was creating his own damn lubrication, and by the Gods did that very idea send Jai. Of course, Damien’s now lubed up cock pushing against Jai’s ready hole sent him even further. 

The pressure was intense, but there was no pain-the magicked ring wrapped about Damien’s base made sure of it-and Jai mewled at the feeling of every thick, hot inch being swallowed by his own body. Even when he thought the man was done, he wasn’t. It took quite a few slow thrusts to fully bury his cock inside of Jai, but once there, Damien let out a long, drawn out sigh that Jai could not help but join.

Jai felt the urge to squirm, to adjust to the size of the man deep inside him, but Damien kept a firm and steady grip on his hips, refusing to let him move any at all. “S-so b-big,” he remarked, legs squeezing around the waist of the au ra. He could move that much at least.

“So I’ve heard,” Damien replied with a flick of his forked-tongue and a wink. 

The words made Jai’s ears flick in what might have been annoyance were he any amount of sober, but instead they amused him so much he snorted. The resulting movement of his stomach earned him a jolt of pleasure through his thighs and a tight squeeze at his hips, a warning, and a dangerous game at that. Well, Jai could play. 

“Are-are you always s-so cocky?” he mused, all the while flexing the muscles wrapped tightly around Damien’s thickness.

“Ah,” the au ra breathed heavily. Jai could feel him throbbing inside. “Are you always so damned horny?”

Jai tilted his head, ears flicking again in non-annoyance amusement. “No?”

“Then perhaps...” Damien trailed off as he began to oh-so agonizingly slowly pull his cock free from the deep, wet confines of Jai’s body, and when at last just the tip of him remained poised at Jai’s entrance, did he finish his thought- “You should bite your tongue.” -and slammed his hips hard against Jai’s with a disgustingly wet smack.

Damien paused long enough to gaze down at Jai who was staring back up at him with wide-eyes, an intensely loud yelp having just escaped his bruised lips. The large man leaned over him and with a tilt of his head, long, dark hair falling beautifully into his face, he whispered softly, “You alright?” 

Jai nodded a quick and eager nod and Damien grinned his damned toothy smile before rolling his hips in what felt like a terrible tease, and quickly pulling back out of his hole to slam back inside with another wet smack. Second time did not surprise Jai any, but he was given no time for rest for Damien continued in the same vein, hips thrusting hard and fast, over and over, scales and skin slapping together in a raucous cacophony that was chorused with excited, babbling whines from the small miqo'te below and heavy breathes and grunts from the au ra above. 

It was rough and it burned in a way that Jai had never felt before, but it was not even remotely as bad as he could assume it to be. No, Damien was extremely experienced, this much he could tell, and every deep, wet thrust was deliberately intended to make Jai’s body sing. 

And sing did it. His skin tingled and burned, his tail frizzed and swished wildly against the bedsheets, his claws curled and gripped about Damien’s arms, nails scratching at the scales that guarded him. Jai was so completely lost in the pleasure and when he felt his climax come for him once again, he bucked his hips against the forceful thrusting and moaned something loud (“Oh-fuck-Damien!”) before it took over his body in a convulsing mess of an intense, whole-body rippling bliss.

Damien slowed, probably because Jai had tensed so hard that he was finding it difficult to push against him, but he did not stop. He could still grind his hips just as hard as he had been going, and for a few moments longer after Jai had stilled and began to relax once more, did Damien slam his hips with finality against Jai’s with a low, rumbling groan. The sensation of Damien’s hot cum filling up inside of him made him squirm and mewl softly, hips twitching and rolling against him to milk him for what he was worth, but no sooner had the au ra began to pull out did Jai start fading fast.

Sleep had finally come for him, much to the amusement of the large man leaning over him. “I’ll take that as a compliment, eh? Good night, Jai~”


End file.
